


Nachtwache

by Rumil89



Series: Die Kinder des Grünwalds [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Trauer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumil89/pseuds/Rumil89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der Schlacht der fünf Heere, fürchtet Faron um das Leben seiner ältesten Freundin, während er in seinen um einen guten Freund trauert, welcher in der Schlacht gefallen ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachtwache

Die Nacht war kalt und die Sterne waren von Wolken verhüllt. Es war stock finster, sah man von den Feuern ab, welche entzündet worden waren und so etwas Licht und Wärme spendeten. In den Feldlagern rund um den Erebor, war es still. Nur die Schritte der Wachmänner und das gelegentliche stöhnen der Verwundeten war zu hören, doch sonst schien jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein. Wie der Elb der in einem der Zelte auf dem Boden saß. Er hatte dem Eingang den Rücken zugekehrt und die Rüstung abgelegt.

Es war vorbei und doch wieder nicht. Die Schlacht war geschlagen. Sie hatten ihren Feinden gezeigt, was es hieß die Waldelben des nördlichen Grünwalds herauszufordern. Es war ein Sieg. Doch er war ganz anders gewesen als der Elb es aus den Liedern und Geschichten kannte oder glaubte zu kennen. Denn in keiner Geschichte die er gehört hatte, waren der Gestank, die Hitze während der Schlacht, die Schreie der Verwundeten oder aber das Chaos beschrieben. All diese Dinge, die er erlebt hatte. Wenn er nun versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er sich vorher eine Schlacht vorgestellt hatte, scheiterte er. An nicht einmal einem Tag, hatte er es vergessen. 

Faron empfand zudem keinerlei Triumphgefühle. Es war auch kein Platz für Freude. Er selbst hatte das Gefühl, eine Niederlage erlitten zu haben und das lag nicht an seiner Verletzung. Der Schwerthieb der seine linke Hand getroffen hatte war von den Heilern versorgt worden und sollte eigentlich gut verheilen. Doch er fühlte den Schmerz, der Wunde nicht. Die Erinnerung an die Schlacht war noch zu nah und mit ihr der Verlust eines guten Freundes. 

Galadhon. Als der Faron sich an ihn erinnerte, bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals und er begann stumm zu weinen. Galadhon war einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen und dazu einer, der steht‘s ein Scherz auf den Lippen gehabt hatte. Ganz gleich wie dunkel manche Stunden auch schienen, wenn man mit Galadhon gesprochen hatte, hatte dieser immer versucht einen zum Lachen zu bringen. Und meistens war es ihm gelungen. Ilúvatar hat uns das Lachen geschenkt, also lasst uns regen Gebrauch davon machen. Das gehörte zu den Dingen, die er oft sagte und es war eine Haltung die Farons Freund vorgelebt hatte. Denn Galadhon hatte oft und gerne gelacht. Egal ob für den Kampf geübt wurde, man zusammen feierte oder einfach weil ihm jemand etwas erzählt hatte was er komisch fand. 

Faron musste, trotz seiner Trauer, für einen Moment lächeln, als er sich an die gemeinsame Zeit mit seinem Freund erinnerte. Wie oft hatten sie mit einander das Bogenschießen geübt oder hatten mit Galion und Elros zusammen gesessen, gemeinsam ein paar Becher geleert, sich unterhalten und waren Galadhons Leidenschaft für Witze nachgegangen? Er wusste es nicht. Doch er würde die Erinnerung so gut er konnte erhalten. Mindestens das, war er seinem Freund schuldig. 

Farons Lächeln verschwand jedoch sofort, als er auf die Person hinunter sah, welche auf einem Nachtlager vor ihm lag. So schwer verletzt das die Heiler sagten, das es sich innerhalb dieser Nacht entschied ob sie am Leben blieb. Erneut bildete sich ein Kloß im Hals des Waldelben, als er auf ihr Gesicht sah welches mehrere Kratzer aufwies.

War es das wert? War es dieser Naug wirklich wert, das du dein Leben für ihn riskierst, Tauriel?, fragte er sie in seinen Gedanken. Obwohl sie von König Thranduil den Befehl erhalten hatte, auf ihrem Posten zu bleiben, hatte sie diesen verlassen und versucht sich zu Thorin Eichenschild und seinen Gefährten durchzukämpfen. Warum wusste Faron nicht und das alleine wog schon schwer, aber dazu kam auch, dass sie erst kurz zuvor, einfach einer Orkmeute nach Esgaroth gefolgt war und dass obwohl der König verfügt hatte, das niemand das Königreich verlassen durfte. 

Faron wusste, das Tauriel von Thranduil bevorzugt worden war und das der König öfters bei ihr noch einmal ein Auge zugedrückt hatte, wenn sie zuließ dass ihr wildes Temperament mit ihr durchging. Doch es gab irgendwo den Punkt, da war die Geduld des Königs aufgebraucht. Und als Faron erfahren hatte, das seine Freundin den Befehl des Königs, im Waldlandreich zu bleiben, einfach ignoriert hatte, da war ihm klar gewesen das dieses mal der Bogen überspannt war.

Dem Waldelb war klar, das seine Freundin für ihr Handeln, vor dem König gerade stehen musste. Voraus gesetzt, sie überlebte diese Nacht und das war in diesem Moment mehr als ungewiss. Innerlich fluchte er und wünschte sich erneut dass sie auf ihrem Posten geblieben wäre. Denn mehr als ihre leichte Panzerung, die sie auch im Wald trug wenn sie Eindringlinge jagten, hatte sie in der Schlacht nicht gehabt. 

Der braunhaarige Elb, sah in die Ecke wo die Ausrüstung seiner Freundin lag. Oder viel mehr das was davon noch übrig war. Die Armschienen und waren beide fast unbeschädigt, was man vom Brustpanzer aus Leder nicht behaupten konnte. Zwei Pfeile hatte in durchschlagen und im unteren Bauchbereich war er aufgeschlitzt worden. Unter dem Brustschutz lag die teilweise zerrissene, blutgetränkte Kleidung und daneben standen ihre Stiefel. Auf dem Stapel mit dem Brustpanzer lagen die beiden Hälften ihres Bogens, welcher etwa auf Höhe des Griffs in zwei Hälften zerbrochen war. Ihre beiden Dolche waren verschwunden, wahrscheinlich steckten sie noch in den Leichen ihrer Feinde. 

Tauriel hatte es, soweit Faron wusste, geschafft sich bis zur Leibwache des Orkheerführers durchzukämpfen, doch da war es vorbei. Weiter war sie nicht gekommen. Gegen den Schildwall, den die Orks um ihren um ihren Anführer Bolg gebildet hatten, war sie machtlos gewesen. Nicht weit von ihr hatten Eichenschild und seine Gruppe versucht diesen zu durchbrechen. Alle Bemühungen Tauriels, die Zwerge zu erreichen, waren gescheitert und wahrscheinlich wäre sie schon auf dem Schlachtfeld umgekommen, hätte nicht der gewaltige Bär im rechten Moment in die Schlacht eingegriffen.

Faron wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er hörte, wie jemand das Zelt betrat. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er dass es sich um Legolas handelte. Der Waldelb wollte schon halb aufstehen, um den Sohn des Königs angemessen zu begrüßen, doch dieser hob nur die rechte Hand und Faron blieb sitzen. Schweigend trat Thranduils Sohn an das Lager seiner Freundin heran und blieb schweigend stehen. Was er dachte konnte Faron nicht erraten, es kümmerte ihn im Moment auch nicht. Nach einiger Zeit wandte sich Legolas zum gehen, blieb jedoch am Eingang stehen und drehte sich zum jüngeren Waldelben um.

„Faron.“ Der Angesprochene, stand auf und nahm Haltung an.

„Ernil, nin?“ Legolas reichte ihm einen kleinen, dunklen glatt polierten Stein. Als Faron ihn sich genauer ansah, erkannte er auf einer Seite, eingemeißelte Striche und nach einem kurzen Moment glaubte er zu wissen was für einen Zweck diese hatten. Der Elb hatte schon den cirth der Zwerge gehört, sie aber bislang nie gesehen. Doch an einer Stelle, war ein Sprung in den Runen. Faron beachtete diesen nicht weiter, sah auf und den Prinzen an.

„Gebt ihn Tauriel. Er ist ihr sehr wichtig und bleibt bei ihr, Angrîfion.“ Faron nickte, verneigte sich zum Abschied und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Er nahm ihre linke Hand, legte den Stein in diese, umschloss diesen mit ihren Fingern und ihre Hand dann mit seinen beiden. Es sollte für ihn noch eine lange Nacht werden.


End file.
